hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena Brigade Wiki
RIP Hyena Brigade Sorry about the title, its not serious. I just wanted to grab all of your attention. I just wanted to say that I'm not ready to give up on Hyena Brigade. And I don't think any of you are either. But wiki participation from the squad is at an all time low. And If we don't do something, I really do think that Hyena will not be able to survive. I think that I have a few ideas for organization that could seriously help us. I'm going to be setting up a new page for it. Click here to see it. We also need to gather up as many squad members as possible if this is going to work. If you have any way to contact other Hyena members outside of the wiki, please do so. I will try to get ahold of Jason and Shinobi, since I know both of them personally. Lastly, I know I'm stepping slightly outside of my bounds considering I'm only a commander. But desperate times call for desperate measures. And I truly want to see Hyena back to its full strength. However, I would like to have Burners approval before taking any major steps. So if you're reading this burner, message me by some means. Thank you for your time. Joshua Thermoblade Welcome This wiki about the Hyena Brigade, we currently have articles since September 21 2013 Squad members are welcome to edit (see below for info on joining). We are all brothers here (and sisters, too) so feel free to say whats on your mind. Write new stories, or contribute to the squad records. The Brigade is always looking for new recruits. If you are interested in joining the brigade, contact one of the admin's, via talk page. HYENA BRIGADE RETURNS IN STAR WARS UPRISING After some research into the new game brought to our attention by Flash, it is official: The Brigade shall rise again this Summer/Fall! Please register as soon as you can. - Burner General Information Clone Wars Adventures In the MMO Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures, the Hyena Brigade was the second brigade in the eighth divison of the GAR (Grand Army of the Republic). In the game, they had many missions and adventures that take place throughout the Clone Wars and into the timeline of the Original Star Wars Trilogy as well, up until the game closed on March 31st 2014. Planetside 2 We have decided against moving to planetside 2 because the game is not user friendly for some squad members. Brigade Contact Info This page has a list of Squad Members' Contact Info: Click Here Hyena REBOOT Ideas This is the page with the current discussion about bringing Hyena back to its full strength. Click Here Battles(CWA): Here is a list of the major and minor battles the Hyena Brigade has participated in Click Here Timeline(CWA): For a Timeline of the Hyena Brigade Click here Vehicles/ Ships(CWA): For a list of vehicles and ships used by the Hyena Brigade Click Here Squad members(CWA) Burner Greencharger, First Hyena - Squad Leader Tycho Hexbroker - Squad General Josh Deltafighter - Squad General (Jedi) Warrior Vizsla - Squad General Jagger Skirata - Squad General Flash Flybolter Squad General Jason Morick - Squad General Mavrick Turbo- Squad General Joshua Thermoblade - Squad Commander Resh Turbo squad commander Vehhr Skirita - Squad Trooper Joe The Medic- Squad Medic Bobus Whipboost squad commander Destroyer Toxon- Squad Commander Gavyn BurnDriver Squad Commander Loner Isaac Squad Commander Nathan Bunny Squad Commander Aron Shadesmuggler Squad Commander An7hony Kidd squad trooper Lieutenant Easton squad trooper Acronman Rocks squad commander Remulus Burnshriek a squad commander Keyan Arcslicer squad commander Assasin Slicer- squad commander Squad Allies Shinobi-Spartan The Elite Navy http://cwa-nation.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Youtube Channels Main Channel CupholderProductions (Josh's Channel) Dalek710Productions (Warrior's Channel) TrueNorthProductions (Flash's Channel) ShinobiProductions (Ethan's Channel) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse